Love?
by HannahtheFox
Summary: Tails has fallen in love with a new fox in town, only to be torn between two when Cosmo comes back! Yikes, little chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Stricken**

Chapter 1: The Game

"So bored..." sighed Sonic as he lay upside-down on the sofa flicking through the TV channels.

"We need to think of something to do." said Amy, who, after defeating Eggman was now living with Sonic. "I could call everyone to come over and play..."

Amy was interrupted by Sonic as he jumped of the couch. "Yeah, that's perfect! Is Knucklehead living with Rouge now?"

"I'm pretty sure they built a house on Angel Island." said Amy as she flipped through the phone book in the kitchen.

"Hey does Tails still live with Cream?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure, but call them anyway. Amy, you should try to hook him up with-" Sonic was cut off when Amy ran upstairs to use the phone. "-someone." finished Sonic, knowing she didn't hear.

About thirty minutes later, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were gathered outside in front of Sonic and Amy's house.

"And we're here because..." said Shadow sarcastically.

"_Because,_" said Amy mockingly, "me and Sonic thought it would be fun to play a game and then we could go out to eat."

"Sounds good to me!" said Cream.

"Okay," said Amy, "first we have to pick captains. Cheese, you'll be the judge and set up the games and everything, okay?"

"Chao!" replied the happy young chao, and fluttered over to a small table.

"Chao, chao" said Cheese as he pointed to Tails and Shadow.

"NeatI'macaptain!" slurred Tails as he ran to one side of the table.

" Oh, boy." said Shadow unimpressed as he walked to the other side.

"Okay, okay. I pick first." said Tails. "I'll choose, umm, Sonic!"

"Fine with me!" said Shadow. "I'll pick Espio!"

"Amy!"

"Knuckles!"

"Charmy!"

"Rouge!"

"Vector!"

"Cream."

Tails and Shadow were racing to pick.

"Okay here's the thing." said Amy. "Someone-besides the captain- on each team will call a friend to be co- captain, but the captain can't know who it is until their here, okay everybody?"

Many "Sure's" and "Whatever's" came out of the small crowd.

Tails' team ( Sonic, Amy, Charmy, Vector) were all huddled up discussing who to call, when Amy shouted "O-O-O-O-OH! Leave this- to me."

Everything was silent, and all you could hear was the beeping of Amy dialing someone's number on her pink cell phone.

See, reader, this is all part of Amy's secret plan to hook Tails up with someone. Because, way back when in the story, she _did_ hear Sonic say Tails needs to get to know someone, or something like that. MWAHAHAHAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new girl

Amy flipped her cell phone shut.

"Now all you gotta do is wait."

Sometime five seconds later, a girl in a black coat arrived.

"Why is she hiding her face?" Tails asked Amy in private.

"Cause your not allowed to see her till we start the game. Or at least until Cheese is done hiding the clues for the scavenger hunt." Amy said just a little too loud.

Tails gave now reply, but looked as if he'd been humiliated, and he was embarrassed because he figured by the way Amy replied that everyone knew that but him. (Poor guy).

On the other team, Cream had called a green hedgehog who was called Verity.

"Chao!" Cheese was done, and hurriedly flew back to the starting point.

" Okeydokey the first one to follow all the clues and bring back a souvenir from each of the three places you need to go and bring them back to Cheese wins the first match." explains Amy as everyone lines up behind the captains.

Cheese gave the first clue to the leaders and gave the signal to go.

"Hurry! Hurry! What's it say! What's it say!"

A large commotion came from both teams.

"Okay okay it says, Someone who is fast and blue, sleeps on this to become fresh and new."read Tails.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Charmy, who was still to young to understand riddles.

"Hey that means Sonic!" Vector pointed at the part saying "fast and blue".

"Tails you're the mastermind! What's that mean?" Amy yelled.

"You sleep on a _bed _to freshen up for a new day." said the mysterious voice of the strange girl fox (Now everyone could see she's a fox because her burnt red tail was dangling out of her hooded coat).

Everyone on Tails' team was silent, shocked she knew the answer and shocked she'd actually talked.

Amy gleamed proudly.

Shadow's team took off for the garden.

"What are we waiting for!" shouted Amy.

"Run!" everyone shouted together as they madly ran into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To the Backyard!

Up in Sonic's room, everyone looked around to see if there was a clue near his bed, when Tails noticed the new girl fox standing by the window (which had a clear view of everyone else hustling around the garden).

"Um, miss?" Tails had crept near to her, trying to get a clear view of her face.

The fox turned her head to Tails, noticing him talking to her.

"Ha ha ha. You don't need to call me miss. My name's Hannah. And your Miles."she said with a bright, welcoming smile.

"... I hate that name..." said Tails shyly.

"Exactly why I called you it. You look cuter when your embarrassed. But don't worry- I won't tell."she said with a laugh.

"Um, thanks. Aren't you hot? I can take your coat for you if you want."

"That's okay, I'll just put it on the rack when we go downstairs."

Hannah took of her dark browncoat, revealing a burnt red fox with dazzling crystal-like green eyes. She wore brown cargo capri pants and a belly-showing lavender tank top.

"Wow-" Tails was cut off by Charmy who was screaming "I got it! I got it!" and jumping on the bed.

"Read it!" shouted everyone at Tails as he and Hannah approached the bed.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my, up in the woods where the little birds fly. _Souvenir one: pillow."_ Charmy madly giggled for some reasonas Tailssaid this.

"Well, someone get a pillow, first." said Amy, who was trying to keep her cool, but wasn't succeeding. She was taking deep breaths and was now looking like she was going to run around the house screaming like a maniac.

"Let's get to the woods in the backyard!" Tails calmly said as he picked up Sonic's beat uppillow.

"Hurry! Shadow's team is already on the run!" yelled Hannah, pointing at the mad swarm of animals racing inside.

If you haven't already noticed, reader, this is one crazy game their playing.

Everyone silently ran out the back door and ran towards the backyard. They dashed through Amy's garden (which she was NOT happy about) and strait to the woods.

Finally, they all clustered to the open area of the woods. Everyone stood staring blankly at the sky as the birds flew in and out of the new pine trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's not the best fanfic ever made, but this is my first, so cut me some slack! By the way, please write a review to give me a few pointers. There is no point in reading if you don't review. Thank you Quantas!**

Chapter 4: Heights

"Up there." Hannah pointed at a small nest high in the tree which had a piece of paper dangling out of it, attached by a string. Birds were landing on the nest and staring bewildered at the small paper, and some were even feircly pecking at the crumpled paper.

"How can you see that!" asked Sonic, who was completely shocked. He looked at Hannah as if she were some sort of super-powered fox.

"I have a great eyesight." replied Hannah, who looked at her nails and acted as if it was nothing.

Tails flew up to the tree, but couldn't get in far enough to grab the note. His two tails bouced of the tree and disabling him to reach in. " Hannah, could you try to get the note? Too far in for me."

"Um, well, you see, I-" Hannah didn't have time to finish. She was pulled higher in the sky by Tails, who was holding her around the waist.

"Don't worry I have you." Tails said to comfort Hannah, who was totally freaked out because she had never been this high."Okay, okay," Hannah tried to calm herself down as she reached for the nest."Please don't drop me!" said poor Hannah, who was scared enough to wet herself."Trust me." said Tails, wrapping his arms tighter around Hannah's waist.

"Almost- got it!" Hannah triumphantly grabbed the crumpled and bird-bitenpaper and held it up high in the air, the same warm smile she hadacross her face for conquering her fear of heights.

"Yeah! Wahoo!" a chorus of cheers were heard below. Sonic on the other hand was glaring a "know-it-all" glare at Shadow, who just stood there looking him back in the eye.

Hannah handed the clue to Tails and he read; "Don't give up yet, your almost through, which place in the house looks like a zoo?"Everyone but Vector looked as if they had been smacked across their face.

Both Hannah and Tails looked at each other thoughtfully. No one had any idea what that could mean.

"Sonic, which room of your house is really messy?" said Vector as he picked up a pine cone of the ground andthrew it up in the air and caught it.

"If any place is messy, it's the game room." said Amy who fake-madly glared at Sonic for not cleaning it up.

Sonic rolled his eyes and led the group back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What a Mess

Everyone searched through the piles of video games and board games and arcade games scattered around all over in the room. There was absolutely no room to walk, everyone was pushing aside games and throwing them everywhere only but to make the messy room messier.

Tails took Hannah to a quiet part of the room."Hey Hannah?" he asked."What?" she replied."Um, uh, do you want to stay at, uh, my place tonight?""Oh, uh, I wouldn't want to intrude...""No, no, it's fine. I get kind of lonely sometimes.""But I thought you still live with Cream?""Nah, I just moved out last week.""Well, I guess it's fine. I've never really stayed in one place, so I guess it would be nice.""Great! I can take you home after dinner."

The both of them smiled at each other.

"He, look!" both of the foxes were frightened out of their day dream by Sonic."I found this in the GameCube! See Amy! I told you it's organized."

Rolling her eyes, Amy walked over to Sonic and read the note.

"Congratulations! You found the last clue. But it's not over yet. Grab the game "Sonic Advanced" and rush back to the finish line first! Good luck!" Amy read.

Blankly everyone stared at each other, knowing it's going to be hard to find a small Gameboy Advanced game in the mess. Then suddenly everyone scrambled around the room yelling and cussing and getting even angrier with Sonic.

"Dang that Sonic! He's in trouble now.""This is so unfair!"" My eyesight will help.""Where could it be!""_Why_ didn't I just clean _up_.""Don't see why I ever started playing."

(As you can see, Sonic is being very whiney today)

Whines and regrets and frustrated voices came together and made one heck of a noise combined with all the throwing of games and rummaging around.

"Got it!" screeched Tails as he ran for the door holding the game.

"Ahhh!" was all you could hear from the happy mob running towards Cheese, who had a nervous expression on his face and was looking at both teams running toward him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Tie!

"We win!" said Tails and Shadow at the same time when they got to Cheese.

"YOU win? I got here first!" once again, the said it at the same time.

"No we were here first!""Nu uh we were!""Hey you cheated!""No way you did!"Both teams were growling at each other by the time there was nothing left to say.

"Chao!" said Cheese, with a frustrated look, held up a camera.

Angrily everyone sat around the TV. Amy got up to help Cheese set up the slide show. She took the silver camera and hooked it up to a computer that was hooked to the projector. She and Cheese fiddled with it trying to start it up.

Everybody whispered to eachother about the other team. Stuff like "There's no way they actually got there without cheating" and " They so lied about winning. We won!" Only Hannah and Tails sat peacefully on the couch, shyly holding hands.

"Alright were ready." Amy said as she sat down with everyone else.

Once everyone was quiet, Cheese clicked the button to start.

The first picture was of Team Tails and Team Shadow racing toward the finish line. Second was of both teams reaching the finish line from a high angle, which was taken by Chocola, who came to see Cheese while everyone was searching.

Everyone madly ran to see the result, but Shadow, Tails, and Hannah still sat on the couch, shocked that everyone ran up so quickly.(Shadow wasn't as shocked, more of that "not caring" thing he had.)

Cheese beaconed everyone to sit down, and Cream translated to everyone that only Tails, Shadow, Hannah, and Verity can see.With many "aww's" everyone took a seat.

After the four saw, Cream translated for Cheese who said it was indeed a draw.

A sound of shock came from everyone sitting down and soon everyone was arguing about who wins.

" I know!" shouted Sonic. "We can have a race to see who wins."But not just a race." said Amy as she stood in-between Sonic and Shadow, who were giving each other a "you're-going-down-and-we're-going-to-win" look.

"An obstacle coarse!"

The second Amy finished there was a massive "WHAT!" spread across the room.

"Yeah, that's right," said Hannah, sticking up for Amy."So all of us can use our special abilities."

"Can we _please_ eat now? I'm _starving_." whined Sonic.

"Yes and I know the perfect place to go!" said Cream.Before long, they were headed for _Sonic Kaffe, _a littleGerman restaurant near Twinkle park.

"Oh yeah! Hannah, what did Tails want when he took you into the corner of the room?" asked Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I've gotten a lot of hits so far. Thanks! I know it's not the best story, but it's my first, and it'll get better, trust me. I know it also would be _even_ better if I got some reviews. Thanks again! -Hannah**

Chapter 7

Hannah was not ready for that question. She had hoped no one saw her when she and Tails were back there, but sadly someone did. Not knowing what to say, she quickly replied "Oh nothing really. He just invited me to his house because I have no where to stay."

"But you stay down at the-" Hannah smacked her hand down onto Verity's mouth before she got out what she was trying to say.

Amy, Cream, and Rouge stared blankly at Hannah and Verity, having no idea what she was talking about. Or, for that matter, why Hannah was covering her mouth.

"Nothing, nothing, she's saying nothing at all. Verity's just blabbing away like her usual self. RightVerity?" Hannah nervously looked down at Verity, trying to give her a hintthat she didn't want anyone to know where she really lives. And lucky for her, Verity took it and mumbled out a "right, right. That's me. first class mumbler." though it came out more as a " Rat,rat. Bat's me, firt cass mumber."

"Right.Okay whatever you say."said Rouge whogave Amy a "jeez-their-weird" look. Amysupported Rouge's opinion and said "Yeah, okay guys. He he he." "Totally..." Cream trailed off.

Over at the boys' side of the table, everyone either bragged about their abilities or bickered about being here (in Shadow's case). Thankfully, the girls didn't have to listen long because the food they ordered was brought out after five minutes. Usually when this happens there sitting there with their ears ringing for at least thirty minutes.

Soon everyone was eating and just happy to be there.

**Wow I think this is my shortest chapter yet! (and they were pretty short to begin with.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone! Please, please PLEASE give me some reviews! If your not going to, don't read the story! Oh and sorry for leaving chapter 7's title blank. Oops! Oh and I have a new rule; If I don't get at least two reviews every time I put out a chapter, there will be no new chapter till I get the reviews. **

Chapter 8: The Unwanted Visitor... ( cue the scary music!) dun dun dun...

As everyone finished their yummy dinner and asked for the check, Vector, Espio, and Charmy got up saying "Oh no looks like we have a new important case that we have to get on right now" and ran out of the restaurant. Bewildered, Tails came up with a new way to split the check.

Before long, everyone was gathered in the park playing football.

_Hey looks like the crapotix missed out because of their "oh so important" case._ Verity thought as she tossed the ball to Shadow who ran in for a touchdown.

"Goal!" Hannah yelled, obviously not knowing much about football.

"It's touchdown you idiot!" yelled Shadow.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Hannah mockingly replied.

"I do!" retorted Shadow.

Before long the two were yelling at each other in the middle of the field, interrupting the game.

"Oh, Miss Hannah! Please don't fight with Shadow!" Cream said in her princess-like voice.

"Ah, forget it. I'm going home." Sonic grabbed the football out of Shadow's hands and walked off. "Come on Amy."

Amy ran off after Sonic. "See you later, guys!"

"I hate you!" Shadow started up the fight again.

"Yeah? Well I hate you more!" Hannah shouted.

"Good!"

"Good!"

Then both animals turned and stuck up their noses.

"Well, at least we're on the same ship..." Hannah said in her usual, sarcastic voice.

"Um, I got to go. Goodbye everyone!" Cream trotted off to her house.

"Yeah us too. Come on Rouge, let's get going." Knuckles and Rouge held hands (aww...) and walked off, leaving Shadow, Hannah, Verity, and Tails. (By now everyone had left, if you weren't paying attention earlier)

"Uh forget it. I'm going home, too." Shadow was already halfway there.

"Yeah I better get going too. Hey Hannah, I'll see you tomorrow!" Verity and Hannah waved goodbye as she left.

"That leaves us. We should probably head home, too. Right Hannah?" Tails said.

"Of course. Let's go." Hannah and Tails walk side by side, in a very awkward way. After taking the train, they reached Tails house on one corner of the jungle.

"Well, here it is!" Tails said as he brought Hannah up to the door.

"Oh wow it's great!" exclaimed Hannah walking inside through the handcrafted wooden door.

"Yes thanks. I made most of it, just a few things I bought." Tails said proudly.

"No way! It's so amazing!" Hannah said as she walked around the kitchen of the two story house.

Tails was sitting over in the family room pulling out movies. "Hey Hannah, do you, um, want to watch a movie?" Tails cautiously looked her way, hoping she wanted to.

"Yes that would be great! Er- I mean- Sure thanks." Hannah didn't want to be rude so she smiled sweetly.

So after a few minutes, both foxes were comfortably seated on the couch watching the movie together and eating popcorn. Hannah began to feel sleepy, and slowly her head dropped on Tails' shoulder, and he welcomed her.

Hannah didn't have long, because the door suddenly rang, startling her up off Tails.

"What the- who would come to my house at 10!" Tails wondered as he headed for the door.

Just as Tails grabbed the knob, Sonic pushed his way in. "Hey Sonic, you know your going to fix my door!" Tails angrily yelled as he looked down at the broken door.

" No, no. You won't have time for that. Look what me and Shadow did!"

"Oh so _now_ your giving Shadow credit- COSMO!" Tails was stricken when Cosmo walked through the door.

"Tails!" both of them ran to each other and hugged very tightly. (And painfully...)

"Oh Tails! I never thought I'd see you again! I love you so much..." (Kissy kissy...)

"Me two, Cosmo! I love you two..." And they stared into each others eyes, happy. (Awwwwww)

Hannah, knowing this would happen someday and would never have Tails forever, walked up to the two of them, holding back tears. Painful tears of agony that Tails had never said that to her.

"That's... great... you guys..." Hannah's lip quivered ferociously. " Oh... well...um... I need ta..." Hannah then ran out of the house crying.

"Hannah! No, wait! Hannah?" Tails' voice got softer as he watched Hannah run off.

"Oh, Tails..." Cosmo paid no attention to Hannah. She was being incredibly inconsiderate.

"But Hannah!" Tails pushed away from Cosmo's grip and shouted for Hannah once more.

"Wait for me..." Tails fell to the ground, unconscious with all the feelings.

(Sonic already left, by the way.)

* * *

**Wow my longest chapter yet! What will happen to Tails? And Hannah? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! 2 reviews. here ya go! and by the way, thanks Shanequa**

**Oh I forgot about this disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Characters. Duh. I do own Hannah and Verity.**

Chapter Nine: Enough

Tails awoke in the same spot he fell, unmoved. Cosmo was over on the couch watching TV.

"Uh, what... happened?" Tails managed to mumble.

"Hey your awake! You fell unconscious after that other fox left." Cosmo replied.

"Hannah! Where is she?" it was all coming back to him now.

"That freak? She left."

"Cosmo, how can you say that! You changed a lot. What happened to the nice Cosmo?" Tails yelled at Cosmo.

"She's still here, see? She never left." Cosmo tried to act sweet.

"No, she's not. I'm going to find Hannah." Tails ran out the door and was gone before Cosmo had a chance to stop him. Tails had ran out of the jungle and was at the train station. He did not see Hannah standing a couple yards down, but Hannah saw him. She dashed into the train just as Tails saw her.

"Hannah! No, wait!" Tails barely made it into the train. Hannah was wearing a little green dress and her cloak while holding a single purse.

Tails ran up to Hannah, who merely turned her head. She pretended to ignore Tails.

"Hannah, I'm so glad I found you..." Tails was panting out of breath.

"Why do you care? Where's_ Cosmo._" Hannah mocked.

"I'm through with her. I want you." Tails said as he grabbed Hannah's hand.

"Yes? Well I'm through with you." Hannah yanked away her hand and walked out of the train as it reached the station.

Hannah had taken the way Tails hugged Cosmo and said... very personally. She figured that Tails didn't really love her, it was Cosmo he loved, and because of this, Hannah would not forgive Tails. She knew it had not been long since they first met. But it was long enough for _her_, so why wasn't it long enough for _him?_

"Hannah, wait!" Tails ran after Hannah.

"No, Tails. Too late." and before Tails could figure out what happened, Hannah had pulled out a chaos emerald and was gone.

"NOOO! Hannah, PLEASE!" Tails dove into where Hannah slowly disappeared, but it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, I will make it a bit longer. And trust me, you'll find out much more about Cosmo in the next upcoming chapters. Thank you for putting me on your favorites, captain deoxys. Feel free to private message me anytime! Oh and by the way, I need a poll. Who thinks Tails should end with Cosmo or Hannah. If you want to make a vote, go to my sonic forum and do it under the topic Love Stricken. Thanks.

* * *

**

Chapter 10: What happened to Cosmo

"No!" Tails sat right where Hannah had disappeared. "What is happening to me!"

Tails was a wreck. He was unhappy, and looked very tired. He slumped back home, back to Cosmo, and fell asleep in his bed. He needed rest.

* * *

Tails woke up the next morning feeling better than he was. He was confused and still rather upset that Hannah was gone. He walked downstairs to get breakfast, when he saw Cosmo in the living room, clutching her head and kneeling in pain. 

"Ahh... Tails! Help-I'm-being-" Cosmo cut off and fell to the ground unconscious.

"OH MY GAWD! COSMO!" Tails ran over to Cosmo, but she was already unconscious.

"Cosmo... are you okay? SPEAK TO ME!" Tails felt Cosmo's heart and it was still beating, she was still breathing. Tails picked her up and took her to the guest room. He lied her on the bed, sitting beside her. "Oh, Cosmo, please be okay." Tails lied back and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Cosmo got up and was back to her old self. Or new self. The evil one okay! 

"Cosmo! What happened? Are you alright?" Tails shot her questions as soon as she got up.

"Yes I'm fine. Geez nothing bad happened." Cosmo grabbed some cereal and poured it in a bowl.

"No, just a few hours ago you were clutching your head in pain! What's wrong Cosmo?" Tails had grabbed Cosmo by now and was looking her in the eyes. "Just tell me."

"Ack, I'm not... I'm being..." Cosmo struggled again. She was trying to get her hand to somewhere on her head, but it looked as if she was fighting to do it.

"Cosmo! Oh no! Come on tell me, I can help!" Tails was worried. He had never seen her act this way. He needed desperately to find out what was wrong and help her.

Cosmo screamed in pain as she finally got her hand up to one of the flower buds on her head. She reached behind it, and ripped something off. Panting, she fell to the floor. She was okay, and she seemed a whole lot happier.

"Goodness, Cosmo are you alright?" Tails was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Yes... I'm okay now. I'll... tell you after... I get some rest." Cosmo panted through her speech, to tired to talk. She walked down to the couch and fell asleep. Tails was still bewildered, and didn't know what to do. So he sat next to Cosmo and watched her as she slept.

* * *

Back on an island off of Mobious (hey does anyone know of one I can use?), Hannah was walking home. First she went to see one of her best friends, a cat named Hayley. She dropped by just to check in, and left soon after. Hannah was making her way to the center of the large island, the castle, and her home. 

She snuck in the back door of the castle, she didn't want anyone to know she was here. She ran up to her room as quiet as a mouse, laid down her bag, and took of her cloak. She went to the closet and changed into a very elegant dress. Her parents, the King and Queen, would not see her in casual clothes. Only in her princess clothes.

She slipped on a lavender colored dress and walked over to her window.

"Oh Tails, I knew the second I met you it was too good to be true. I just wish we had more time together. I'm so sorry I ever yelled at you..." Hannah thought out loud as she stared out her window.

" Well if that's how you feel, go back there."

Hannah turned around to the voice only to see Verity, her best friend till the end. "Verity! How'd you get in here?" she said smiling.

"The same way you did. Now come on, you need to go back there. Take off that dress and we'll sneak out the back. Your parents will never know what happened." Verity said as she walked to the door.

"Okay. Let's do it." Hannah went to her bathroom and changed back into her casual clothes.

Then the two of them went to the train station and made there way back to Tails.

* * *

**Okay I'm working on making the chapters longer, okay? See my first seven chapters were all bunched together and I had to split them up. I'm thinking of making a prequal about hannah, verity, and hayley. If you think I should, write it on my forum.**


	11. Chapter 11

**:) I'm sorry for making it hard on you, Tails. I'll control my powers of being an author. MWAHAHA- ehem...

* * *

**

Hannah sat in a slump next to Verity as they rode the train back to the jungle.

"Hey Hannah?" Verity tapped Hannah's shoulder.

"Mm?" Hannah said gloomily.

"You need to think of something happy, or funny. Like, the time in 5th grade carpool we got bored and tried hitting paper baseballs with a string bat." Verity smiled as she remembered that moment.

"Ha ha. That was funny. And then Ms. Massey got so mad!" Hannah and Verity stared at each other without saying a word.

The two randomly began laughing histerically (spelling?).

"See Hannah? You always feel better when you think of something happy. Trust me, I know."

The train pulled to a stop at the station. Hannah and Verity walked down to a small river/lake thing and had a snack. Hannah was playing with her food but wasn't eating any.

"Hannah?" Verity turned to Hannah and demonstrated how to eat food. The two began giggling.

"No, I know how to eat." said Hannah as she took a bite of her sub. (Subway, eat FRESH!) "I'm just not sure what to say when I get there."

"Hannah, all you have to say is sorry. From there you'll know what to do." Verity picked up all the trash and threw it in a nearby trashcan that had randomly appeared. "Now come on, lets go." she ran off, challenging Hannah to race.

* * *

"Tails?" Cosmo had awoke and walked into the living room to find Tails. He was sitting near the window, staring out into the jungle. He turned his head to see who was calling. 

" Cosmo! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Who- what- where- when- why?" Tails shot off questions.

"Ha ha. Okay, yes I'm Cosmo, I'm alright, I'm not hurt. Now for all the other questions." Cosmo smiled sweetly and sat next to Tails. "You remember the Metrex (I don't know how to spell it, sry)?"

"It was them? I thought we finished them off! Why, I oughta-" Tails held up two fist and punched the air before he was cut off.

"Tails, don't worry. They're gone. It wasn't them. It was-" Cosmo was cut off by Tails.

"So it was Eggman! He's back? How! No matter, I'll still-" they were both continueously cutting each other off.

"Tails! Listen." Cosmo raised her voice a little, causing Tails to blush. " It wasn't either of them. It was a neighboring planet. They wanted to rule, but didn't know how to do it. They waited until the meterex were gone to have a better chance. When I died, I was transported to their planet, Planet Jungiezuu, and they decided to try to heal me and use me as I spy. The moment I was brought back to life I new what was happening, it all came to me. But I tried to resist and it was no use. This is a device (showing Tails the thingamabob in her hand) like the meterex's, infact completely made after it but for the outside. It has a video camera and speaker to hear and see everything I do. But I'm okay now, and I'll be able to escape this time if they try again." Cosmo ended with a proud and confident look on her face.

"uh..." Tails was lost. He didn't know what to say, what would make her feel better about it. Until he found a classic, perfect (so called) line.

" Well, it's not your fault this happened. So don't worry."

"No, I think we do need to worry. They should know if I take off that, thing. All of us- You, me, Sonic, that girl... Who was that girl?"

Tails had sweat dripping down his back. He was afraid of that question.

"Well, uh, sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

" Ha ha! I'm gonna beat you!" Verity chanted as she was getting nearer to the entrance to the jungle.

"Oh, no your not!" Hannah sped ahead and beat her in.

" Yeah! I won and you didn't, I won and you didn't" Hannah bragged.

"Oh, come on." Verity said as she led Hannah to Tails' house.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Hannah came out of play mode and into serious mode.

"Hannah, you need to stop worrying. If he's someone worth knowing it will be fine. It's that girl I'm worried about..." Verity mumbled at the end.

"What was that?" Hannah turned to Verity and stopped.

"Uh, uh, I said 'It's that pearl I'm worried about.' my mom's pearl is still, hidden in my dresser and I need to give it back. Honest, I did. He he, sometimes I'm so sneaky, he he." Verity stuttered with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Um, okay, well, here it is!" Hannah looked at Verity like she was a mental person.

They rang the doorbell and Tails answered the door.

* * *

**Well, there you go! more chapters to come. This is anything but the end. THis is still the beginning!**

**Cream: Hey what about me? I like Tails too...**

**Me: Too bad for you. I think Tails should be with Cosmo or an OC. So ha!**

**Cream: sniffles and walkes away.**

**Me and Tails do a knuckle hi five**


	12. Chapter 12

**k people I'm giving you an exception-but I haven't forgot about the 2 reviews a chapter thing! Kk read on!**

**Oh and it won't let me do those lines so you'll just have to live!**

"Hannah!" Tails was shocked, happy, nervous, guilty, and reliefed all at the same time! (wow at that point I'd break down crying!)

"I'm sorry." Hannah and Tails said at the same time.

"No, I was a jerk to think I had a chance. Besides she was here first." Hannah nodded her head to Cosmo.

"Well, I'm sorry too." Tails didn't know exactly _why_ he was sorry, but hey, it brings my story all together!

"So I guess we're okay then. He he." Hannah didn't know if she could laugh, so it was a small one.

Hannah noticed Cosmo standing in the kitchen staring at her through the door. "So, who is she now?"

"Wow I really am telling a lot of stories lately." Tails said as he took Hannah and Verity inside. They all sat down and Tails repeated to them everything Cosmo had said, and about halfway through that Cosmo came in and sat down across from Hannah and Verity. (There was a couch where Hannah and Verity sat and a little ways diagnolly ((I do not know how to spell that sorry and I don't feel like copying it over, so deal)) on both ends was a chair, where Cosmo and Tails sat.)

Hannah said nothing once Tails was finished, and Verity stared nervously at Hannah, desperatly hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself. Verity was in luck, all Hannah said after the silence was a small, "Oh."

Pointlessly, except to stop the silence, Cosmo sat up strait and introduced herself to Hannah and Verity, and they introduced themselves, even though by now all of them new who eachother were.

And of coarse, to make this story interesting, right after Cosmo was done Hannah cell phone rang. Hannah picked it up to find it was Hayley.

"Hannah Hannah! Wait, is this a bad time? Please say it's not."

"Well, I guess I have a sec. What is it?"

"Do you remember your old boyfriend?"

"Hayley! yes... But why?"

"Cause he's on his way to you right now! Excited?"

"Um, you could say that I guess."

"Well, I got to go. Good luck! Ha ha."

Hayley hung up and it now registered to Hannah that she needed to leave before he came. She slid her cell into her pocked.

"Oh, we have to go now Verity." Giving her a I'm-serious-we-have-an-emergency-and-need-to-get-out-asap look.

Verity shrugged and headed to the door.

"Wait! Are you going to be at Sonic's later? Like, at three?"

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that! Tails I'll try but I really have to go." Hannah was desperate to see her boyfriend again, but not in the presence of Tails and Cosmo. Because she new from experience what would happen if he showed up.

"Why?" Tails was clueless sometimes.

"I just do-" Hannah was cutoff by a knock on the door.

"Oh crap..." Hannah mumbled.

Tails got up to answer it, but Verity knew why Hannah was rushing and shoved him back down and said "Oh don't worry Hannah will get it, right, Hannah?" and growled through the word Hannah.

Hannah caught on and ran to the door. She opened the door and pushed out who was standing there. Timmy. (Random name)

"Hannah!" Timmy grabbed Hannah. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Now's not the time. We got to-" Hannah slowed down when Timmy nudged closer to her.

"It's always the time." And they kissed. (Mwah!)

Just then, halfway through, If it wasn't bad enough, Tails stepped outside to see who it was.

"Hannah I tried to stop him but-" Verity ran out screeming after Tails, and stopped midstream to see Hannah and Timmy. "Whops bad time gotta go." she said after seeing Tails' expression, and turned in a circle and went back in the house.

Hannah and Timmy weren't kissing anymore, but Tails was still there, staring wide eyed.

"So, I guess this was a bad time..." Timmy said as he slowly released Hannah. "Hannah I'll catch up with you later, I have to, clean the, back, yard." He jogged home.

"Tails, I-I-I-" Hannah stuttered to find the words.

Tails gasped, not knowing what to say, angerly/sadly stared at Hannah, turned and slammed the door. Hannah walked over to a tree and banged her head against it. "Idiot!" she said to herself. And she quietly walked home.

A few blocks from the castle, she stopped and pondered if she should go back. She decided it was for the best. Appear infront of everyone who didn't know the real her and show them who she was. Another snobby, spoiled-rotten, high-living princess. Just, that's not who Hannah truly wanted to be.

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and said "Mmeh?" she was tired and grouchy and didn't want to be bugged by the phone. Verity answered "Hannah, turn around."

"How do you know where I'm headed?"

"Hannah, your easy to read. NO castle. Come to my place."

"Mm."

Hannah shut the phone and turned to Verity's. She was closer than the castle would have been. She reached Verity's house and she waltzed right in. They practically lived at eachother's houses sometimes.

"Verity?" Hannah said and sighed.

"Verity!" Now she showed some anger.

"Garage Hannah!"

Hannah walked to the garage to find Verity on her motor scooter.

"Get on your's." Verity pointed to the dusty purple scooter in the corner.

"Why?" Hannah said mopely.

"We're going to Sonic's for the, obstacle blah blah."

And they rode off. Verity with a confident look, Hannah with a "why am I doing this again?" look.


	13. Chapter 13

**No worries, I haven't forgotten any votes, even though there was only like two. But If you still wanna vote between Hannah and Cosmo for Tails, you still can on any of my forums, or private message if you want to keep it a secret. I think it's pretty obcvious who will have who now, but if the votes turn, which I dought, I can consider it. Read on, peoples, read on.**

Hannah and Verity reached Sonic's last. Because, they were on motor scooters only traveling 15 miles an hour while everyone else drove or flew. Depends who you are. Anyway, they got there, and right before Amy was going to give up and start telling what to do.

"Hi sorry we're late." Verity said as she and Hannah parked their scooters.

"Well, I'm just about to explain, so hurry!" Amy huffed.

Shadow stood behind her and rolled his eyes and her childish like actions. (that's a mouthful)

"All righty then. Everyone get in your teams." said Amy and everyone hustled around.

To the left was Sonic, Charmy, Vector, Amy, and Tails. Hannah subtly walked over with her head down. She couldn't bare look at Tails, the face she had disgraced. When she got over, she stood next to Charmy, trying to calm him down because he was exceptionally hyper today.

"Okay, now each team will have two speed types, two flying types, and two power types. Decide. Now."

(yeah, I used the sucki game sonic heoroes for that cause I needed to somehow section off the teams.) It ended up with Sonic and Hannah as speed, Tails and Charmy for flight, and Amy (once again she wasn't happy with her placement) and Vector for power. Shadow's team had Shadow and Espio for speed, Cream and Rouge for flight, Knuckles and Verity (though she could do better with flight) for power.

Amy explained the coarse.

The speed types had to run from one end of the beach they were going to to a flag 3 miles away. But they also had to help eachother with obstacles in their way (a few stray robots, couple walls to jump, sand traps). At the flag, they will tag the flight types, who had to take turns flying eachother to an island out in the ocean a mile away. There on the beach will be the power types, who had to bust through a tunnel and dig and break tunnel walls to the center of the island, with the flight types behind them, where a helicopter will take you back, then first back to Cheese wins. (The power's obstacle coarse part was this, take flights through a tunnel that had Wall, wall wall, dirt area. wall wall wall dirt area, and so on till they reach the center.

"Everyone got it?" she said. "Okay Cheese, once everyone's in place." Everyone was flown via chopper to where they had to be.

The speed types lined up.

Cheese counted down, and they were off. We're going to let Shadow's team do their thing, and record the events taking place on Tails' team.

Hannah and Sonic matched speeds.

" Your pretty good." said Sonic.

"Boy, you haven't seen good." Hannah sped up. Sonic had to run his fastest to keep up.

"Man" Sonic said to himself.

Then Hannah tripped and fell into a whole.

"Ah!" Hannah struggled to climb, and when Sonic caught up she was at the top, just didn't have enough to go all the way. Meanwhile, Shadow and Espio were bombarded with robots

Sonic wordlessly grabbed Hannah and helped her up. They were off again, and headed to a tall fence. Sonic could jump it, but Hannah needed to be boosted. So she climbed up Sonic's shoulder and jumped the fence, Sonic soon after. They were almost at the flight types.

Shadow was stuck in a whole, but got out just as Sonic and Hannah were bombarded with their share of robots. Sonic struggled to fight them off, Hannah reached him and did an amazing, but once every few hours, attack, and blew away all the robots.

They reached the flight types, and Hannah held back tears as she tagged Tails' hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm in a mad rush to get this story on the road, and sit back and relax cause we're only halfway through! (Well I don't really know for sure but there's much more to come)**

We pick up where the flight types just finished their part, and the power types are neck and neck getting to their helicopter. Though they couldn't hear, there was an array of cheers from the beach. The speed types, cough coughHANNAHcough cough, we're shouting at the top of their lungs as the watched through really far seeing binoculars at the power and flight types racing to the chopper.

Hannah shouted mostly for the power types, every now and then for the flight types. When she got to Tails, she muffled her voice a little. Hannah nor Tails had forgotten what happens. Hannah now just hoped for the best God could do.

Once again, photo finish. Identical to the scenario happening earlier in the story. (Sonic's house, mad rush to see who won, team captains blah, blah, blah.)

And the winner is... drum roll (the drum roll was Sonic banging against the wall)

SHADOW'S TEAM WON!

They all got up screaming and cheering. Tails' team, with the exception of Charmy, clapped politely and congratulated everyone. Shadow, of coarse, didn't scream and cheer but grabbed a pillow and covered his ears.

After the cheering died down, everyone headed out. The prize, as they all decided, was the losing team had to treat the winners to lunch tomorrow. Tails' team wasn't all that fond of that idea, but it was all the could think of besides Shadow's idea of kill the losers. cough coughSONIC IN PERTICULAR cough cough

Verity stood out at the scooters impatiently waiting for Hannah. Tails walked infront of her. Hannah almost called to him, hesitated, and decided not to. She walked out to the impatient hedgehog waiting at the scooters.

The drove home, Verity's home, and Hannah dropped off her scooter.

"Where do you want to stay tonight? My house is always open." Verity offered.

Hannah turned it down. "I think I'll wander for a while. City's not to far off. Spend some spare cash at the botiques." They both smiled. Here comes the sad music.

"See ya." Hannah walked off. She headed down a path through the forest east of the town. When she got to the main part of the city, she sat down on a bench outside an icecream shop.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. Hannah was upset. She liked Tails, forgot about Timmy, then when he came she remembered wanted to stay with Timmy but still wanted to be Tails' friend and desperatly wished she could go back in time to stop the whole mess before it ever happened. There was no use in moping though.

Hannah got up and moped, though trying to hide it, into the icecream store to obviously buy some icecream. She came out with a mint cone.

Hannah walked down the line of shops, seeing nothing of interest. She came upon a book store with scetch books on sale. Nice ones. Hannah was a great artist, but had no where to draw. She walked into the store and purhased one. Along with a few pencils. She came out and sat around a waterfall in the center of all the stores. She drew everything that happened, her coming in her coat, when Tails and her first met, the games, Cosmo...

She laid down her pencil. She couldn't think about it anymore. A few minutes later, while Hannah was still day dreaming, an unexpected, especially considering where she was, guest showed up.

**Another short chapter, sorry. But I needed somewhere to stop before I told the whole rest of the story. That would spoil it! New chapter coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**wow shanequa really REALLY good guess, almost right though. And know, I think everyone knows the couples ending up together. And just to clear this out of the way...**

(this is before the visitor) It was quiet, much less people, considering it was 11:30 and barely anyone was out. She heard someone on the other side of the fountain, and Hannah turned to see who it was. Then Hannah saw something she was not prepared for. It was none other but Sonic and Amy sitting on the opposite side of the fountain. And if that weren't enough, they were... yeah so Hannah sees this and whimpers.

Sighing, Hannah gets up to leave when...

DUN DuN dun... Black out. (by the way, I'm really hyper right now so my story's gonna be crazy!)

* * *

"Ack..." Hannah spat something out of her mouth that apparently tasted like crap. She looked around, finding she was behind bars. 

"I'm inicent!" Hannah yelled through a habit and watching old cop videos.

"Shut up, kid." A buff alien-thing shouted at her.

"What the heck is going ON?" Hannah growled.

"And they called you smart? You're in a cell in the Jungiezuu (I really stink at making up random names-.-) military central. A hostage."

"Oooh! Like those little cupcakes and twinkies? Yay!" Hannah cheered.

"No, as in HOST-AGE. Prisoner." He shot. (not gun-like, word-like)

Hannah made a farting noise with her tongue. "Then I know exactly what I'm gonna do till I'm rescued." Hannah grinned evilly to herself. (You'll crack up with what she does.)

* * *

So, as everyone else thought out a rescue plan, Hannah used her american-military-captured-by-iraqi-soldiers-annoyance-tecnique. 

And the days she was stuck before the rest of them (Sonic, Tails, etc.) came, here is what she did;

Farted really loudly when she was next to a gaurd, then they took her outside and yelled at her and as she returned to her cell she would smile and hold back from laughing.

Used a butter knife wrapped in a towel and poked electrical wires untill the power went out, and when it did the Jungiezuus thought they were under attack.

Made a slingshot from a stick in her cell and the elastic from her underwear and shot pebbles at the gaurds' heads from out the window and again they'd think they were under attack and start randomly shooting off there guns.

Make scratching sounds at night and the gaurds thought there were rats and would go on a search.

When the gaurds counted down for her to go back to her cell when she escaped before they shot her, she would mix up the countdown by saying, " 68, 43, 99, 2," and so forth and the gaurds would get frustrated that they couldn't count because of her. She was dragged back into the cell and when they left she would start laughing hysterically.

So this went on and on, and the gaurds never knew because she was so good at hiding her equiptment.

* * *

"Oh I should of never left her that night!" Verity growled 

"It's not your fault, if anyone's it's the lovebirds over there! You two were right there! You could've done something!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic and Amy.

"Not my fault, I was side-tracked!" Sonic said.

"Who cares we just need to get her back!" Tails shouted, breaking up the hour of fights.

"Right, but it could be a trap!" Sonic said.

"You're so old schooled, Sonic. Get with the program, Of coarse it's a trap! What do you take us for, idiots?" said Hayley, who had come over to help.

"Forget it, let's just go and we'll make it up on the way!" Shadow said, acting annoyed.

Everyone agreed and hopped in the space ship Tails and Cosmo built over night.

* * *

**Everyone watch out cause I feel like I'm gonna run a marathon. SO HYPER!**


End file.
